


【盾冬】         Daddy （PWP）

by Mr_Winter



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 养父子 - Freeform, 年上
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Winter/pseuds/Mr_Winter
Summary: 年龄操作    养父子    38岁盾x18岁冬含少量Dirty Talk
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 27





	【盾冬】         Daddy （PWP）

“Steve，我回来了。”

书房里的男人应了一声，如海一般湛蓝的眼睛依旧盯着电脑屏幕上的数据。说实话，即使身为一个38岁的成熟男人，Steve也实在是火辣过头了。那勒着白衬衫的结实饱满的胸肌让人忍不住觉得他就该是某个俱乐部的私教，又或者该是个赛车手什么的。而当你真正面对他时，那沟壑深深的眉心和严肃到让人不敢说话的表情，会让你想起你任何一个严谨刻板的上司。

一阵乱七八糟的声音响起，可能是关门脱鞋之后把书包随便扔在了沙发上洗完手再猛灌了一杯水，随后书房的门被人打开，在Steve移开目光之前，一具年轻温热的身体已经跨坐在他的怀里。

他下意识地托住了他的屁股，意识到他的男孩只穿了一条薄薄的运动短裤，这个姿势甚至能让人摸到他露出短裤外的臀沿。Steve皱了皱眉，抬头对上男孩灰绿色的眼睛。他看上去像是刚跑回来，脸色还黏着几根汗湿的卷发。那双大大的，泛着水光的眼睛眨了眨，扑闪着卷翘的睫毛，露出一个令人心疼的委屈表情。

“Steve，你都不理我。”

软糯的声音让Steve的心瞬间胀满，好吧，面对这个任性的养子Steve向来没有办法，他好笑的捏一捏他的脸，说：“欢迎回家，我亲爱的Bucky。”

Bucky哼哼两声，这使他殷红润泽的嘴唇微微撅起，令人忍不住想要尝尝它的味道。他举起手臂勾住Steve的脖子将他拉向自己，伏在他耳边像个撒娇的孩子一般拖着嗓音说到：“我们已经一个星期没见面了，你不想我吗，Daddy。”

噢，这可糟糕。

Bucky靠在他的肩上蹭着他的下颌，温热的呼吸扑撒在他的脖子上。他眨了眨那双无辜的大眼睛，故意用白皙的大腿蹭了蹭他半勃的下身：“Daddy，你怎么硬了。”

“别闹了，Bucky，”Steve的声音有些沙哑，他扶住Bucky紧窄纤细的腰，以不容抗拒的力道将他从怀中带了起来。他深蓝的双眼直勾勾地看着他，这极富侵略性的眼神让Bucky觉得有些口渴，他忍不住伸出舌尖舔了舔上唇。

Steve叹息一声闭上了眼，“你还没成年，Buck，我说过我不会碰你的。”

“可我下星期就生日了，”Bucky不满地抗议着，他气呼呼地撩起过分宽松的T恤，展现自己白皙结实的腹肌却隐约露出了粉色的乳头，“你看我都练出腹肌了！别再把我当成小孩了。”

“那也还是差了一个星期，”Steve板着脸，像个老父亲一样伸手帮他把衣服拉了下来。在这一方面，他就像个八十多岁的老人一样固执而刻板。他严肃地抓着Bucky的衣摆，生怕他一言不合又掀衣服，“听话，等你生日那天再说好吗？”

Bucky不满地瘪起了嘴，却又不得不屈服于Steve该死的固执，于是他对着他抬起了下巴，撅起那红润的双唇：“那你起码得亲一下我。”

Steve无奈地低下头，本来想着碰一下便离开，谁料Bucky直接勾住他的脖子将舌头伸进了他的嘴里。

该死，这可是你自找的了。

Steve忍了又忍，不过最终还是败给了这条青涩的舌头。总之他反扣住对方的后脑勺，将他细软的短发揉得乱七八糟。他的舌霸道强势地勾卷起那条腻滑生涩的舌头，反转攻势侵入对方的口腔。他舔过他的上颚，啃咬他的唇瓣，Bucky感觉他几乎要将舌头伸进他的喉咙。他呜呜呻吟着，眼尾开始泛红，灰绿的双眼犹如蒙上一层朦胧的水雾。就在他感觉自己快要窒息的时候，对方终于松开了他。他揪着对方的原本笔挺的衬衫凌乱地喘息着，已经合不拢的红肿双唇微微张开，露出一节嫣红的舌尖。

“Steve……”Bucky犹如一只吃不饱的小兽，他攀着他的胸膛，咬着那比起原来更要红润的下唇，用那双迷蒙的大眼睛注视他，而他短裤下已经抬头的器官正好抵着Steve的，这让Steve感觉自己的下身已经硬的要爆炸了，“我好难受，你能帮帮我吗……求你……”

好吧，Steve承认这个吻就是个错误，而他不能让这个错误再继续下去，否则他以他四倍的定力也坚持不住了。

“Bucky，”除了呼吸稍显粗重，Steve这个成熟稳重的老男人看上去依旧理性且克制，即使他的下身已经在西裤下显出清晰的轮廓。他在岁月磨洗下略显粗糙的手捧住这张染上粉色的小脸，而对方歪头磨蹭着他的掌心，舒服地轻哼了几声。Steve身体后靠，一派在会议中商讨时那副一丝不苟的模样，他一边整理对方凌乱的衣服，一边用他那坚毅正直的眼神凝视着在他手下又甜又软的小家伙，说：“Bucky，我们不能继续了，好吗？我们得等到你成年。”

Bucky再次哼唧着企图钻进他的怀里撒娇，却又一次次被下定决心的Steve温柔而坚定地推开，在他坐上书桌企图勾引第三次Steve而再次失败后，好吧，对自己信心满满的Bucky觉得他有些生气了。

“Steve！！！”Bucky气冲冲地从桌上跳了下来，叉着腰赤脚站在绒毛地毯，脸上的粉色不知道是因为未消的情欲还是被推开的羞恼。他瞪着那双大眼睛，气鼓鼓地喊道：“我生气了！！！既然你不想跟我做爱那就算了，你就是一直把我当作小孩子！”

Steve叹息着喊了一句Buck，然而他的男孩已经气冲冲地摔门而去了。

砰，一声巨响，房间再次陷入寂静。

Steve低头看了看自己的下身，看来除了冷水澡也没有别的办法了。

又是一个周五，今天是Bucky的18岁生日。

Steve不知道自己是怀着怎样的心情提上这份草莓拿破仑的。这个西装革履的男人坐上车，看着手边包装精致的礼盒，一边为时光飞逝感慨万分，一边又为今晚可能发生的事情头疼不已。

Steve回到家，Bucky还没回来。他将蛋糕放进冰箱，回到书房处理今天的公务。

当Steve再度抬头望向墙上的时钟，上面显示已经是九点四十三分，而Bucky依旧没有回来。

Steve皱了皱眉，拿起手机拨出号码，却一直没人接听。在三次回拨之后，Steve站了起来，拿起搭在椅背上的外套准备出门。

就在他正打算换鞋的时候，门铃响了。

Steve停下动作，起身打开大门。就在门开的一瞬间，一具带着浓厚酒气的身体便像一滩烂泥般倒在了他的怀里。对方傻笑着打了个酒嗝，用蜜糖般绵软的声音喊了一声Steve。

Steve扶起他，眉头紧锁：“你喝醉了。”

“我……嗝，我没有，喝醉……”Bucky嘟起红润的小嘴，身上泛着一层薄红。他摇摇晃晃地想要抓住他的手臂站起来，却似乎怎么也直不起身子，“我只是……有点腿软……”

Steve把他抱到沙发上侧躺，取了宽松的睡衣给他换上，并打了盆水打算给他擦拭身体。Bucky趴在沙发上，抬起含着水雾的大眼睛有些茫然地看着Steve。Steve捧起他的脸，用热毛巾为他轻轻擦拭。Bucky看着他，突然嘿嘿笑了起来，突然伸手将Steve一丝不苟的金发揉的乱七八糟。

Steve有些无奈却并没有阻止他：“明天再收拾你。”

Bucky看着这个老男人一头乱糟糟的金发笑得更加灿烂，他抓住Steve的手贴在自己脸上磨蹭，用甜腻的嗓音含糊道：“Daddy现在就可以收拾我。”

“你喝醉了，Buck，”Steve无奈地抽回手，继续擦拭他的下颌与脖子，而后撩起他的T恤为他擦拭身体。这时候Steve才意识到，他的Bucky真的长大了。18岁男孩的身体有一种介于少年与成人之间的青涩与柔韧，恰到好处的肌肉线条流畅而美好，犹如一颗将熟未熟的果实散发着丝丝清甜的香味。

这真是太糟糕了。

Steve有点控制不住自己的反应，他匆匆擦完身子便将衣服放下，而在将Bucky的短裤褪下的时候，看着面前修长白皙的双腿，他突然有些怀疑自己四倍的定力。

这时候Bucky开始不安分了，他踢了踢腿，扭动着身子爬了起来，盘坐在沙发上直勾勾地看着Steve。

Steve坐上沙发，感觉自己有些口渴：“怎么了？”

“我热，”Bucky扑到Steve怀中，揽住了他的脖子。Steve下意识地接住对方，闻到鼻尖萦绕着淡淡的酒香混合着少年特有的味道，而Bucky眼神迷离地伏在Steve肩上，炙热的吐息扑撒在他的耳边：“Daddy身上好凉快。”

“等水蒸发后就会凉快了，”Steve喉结滚动了一下，松松扶住了他。而Bucky显然没有了耐心，直接扭腰骑在Steve腿上，抓住他的手伸进自己的衣摆。稍显微凉的手掌贴上炙热的肌肤，舒服得让Bucky如小猫般哼唧了一声，他有些难受地皱起了好看的眉，歪头望向Steve：“Daddy，我好难受，快摸摸我。”

Steve掐住Bucky的腰，转身将他压在沙发上。Bucky觉得一阵天旋地转，再度抬头，只见到Steve俯下身直勾勾地望着他。对方敞开的领子下，被衬衫束缚的饱满有力的胸肌正在剧烈的起伏着，而他宽阔的身体投下一片阴影将他笼罩其中，明明他们之间还隔着一段不近的距离，他却感觉自己被结实的绳索牢牢束缚。Steve脸上是他一贯的严肃正直，而那双深蓝的眼中热烈的情欲与理智正在相互燃烧，Bucky看见他们正倒映着他的影子，这让他心跳几乎停滞。

Bucky吞咽了一口唾沫，小心翼翼地扭了扭腰，却被对方牢牢掐住。Steve将一条腿卡进他的腿间，低下头贴近他的腰腹。Bucky看到Steve抬头看了他一眼，而后便伸出舌头舔了一口他胸前的樱红。Bucky呻吟了一声，情不自禁地夹紧双腿，他奶白色的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，白色底裤下的器官已经隆起了形状。

Steve继续用舌头细细品味着那一抹已经挺立的粉红，双手缓慢地抚摸着他腰背上的线条。他用牙齿轻轻地啃咬，舌头缓慢地打圈。Bucky的眼角已经被逼出泪花，他捧住了Steve的头，似乎想要推开却又没有力气。他紧紧咬住下唇，却无法控制住喉头发出小兽般的呜咽，只能用并不拢的双腿磨蹭着Steve的大腿。等到那边的乳头已经被舔大了一圈，Steve才抬起身子，看向泪眼朦胧的Bucky。

Steve凝视他许久，最后叹息一声，伸手拨开他凌乱的额发。

“Buck，你在害怕。”

他的嗓音是如此令人安心，就如同Steve给人的感觉一样。他伸手捧住Bucky的脸，用温柔而深沉的目光注视着他的男孩，这让Bucky感觉自己似乎在一瞬间被温柔的海水包围。他低下头吻去他的泪花，轻声说：“你不用假装自己毫不在意，甚至是故意买醉来麻痹自己，我们有的是时间不是吗？”

好吧，现在Bucky反而真的想哭出来了。他的眼眶瞬间红了一圈，他咬咬牙，抬起手臂搂住Steve的脖子，双腿勾上Steve的窄腰往下压使两人紧紧贴合：“不，我没有害怕。”

Steve看着Bucky因咬牙而鼓起了腮帮子，他的绿眼睛在水光中显得更加明亮，似乎是被某种奇怪的斗志点亮了起来，在红色眼尾的映衬下显得更加明艳动人。

Steve笑着叹了口气：“Bucky……”

“真的！相信我！”似乎要展现自己的决心，Bucky瞪着眼捧住Steve的脸吻了上去。这条生涩的舌头毫无技巧地在Steve口中胡乱地搅和了一阵，到后来甚至搞得自己都有点喘不过气来。Steve有些好笑地卷起他的舌头慢慢给他渡气，再温柔而强势地舔舐着他的每一寸口腔，啃咬他丰润的下唇。等到Steve抬起身子，Bucky喘着气揪住了他的领子。

“Steve，”Bucky松开手，转而捧住了Steve的脸。他还在张嘴喘着气，脸颊已经染上情欲的潮红，而那双大眼睛正专注地凝视着他，“我……我或许有那么一点点害怕，但是我相信你不会让我失望的，因为是你，Steve。”

Bucky垂眸，凑上去轻轻啃咬他的嘴唇：“因为是你，我爱的Steve。”

“Bucky……”

Steve的心跳如擂鼓般跃动着，他也同样感受到他怀里这具年轻的身体因为悸动而微微战栗。他低下头含住了他的唇，有些无法控制地舔咬起来。他的双手顺着对方匀称的腰线向下，有些粗鲁地扒下他的白色内裤，右手握住那个弹出的粉色小玩意富有技巧地揉捏起来，而左手绕到他身后开始大力地揉捏他的臀瓣。

Bucky猫一般呻吟起来，想要出声却只能发出呜呜的声音。他急促地呼吸着，伸手拉扯Steve的衬衫，结果不出意料地崩了一地的扣子。

Steve离开了他的唇，Bucky张着嘴，一丝津液沿着他的嘴角划下，拉出一条淫靡的银线。Steve舔舐着那条银丝，一路向下来到了他的下颌，锁骨，在把另一边红樱照顾得同样红艳挺立之后，他一路舔舐着对方的腹股沟，直到最后含住了他的性器。

Bucky惊叫了一声，伸手抓住了Steve的头发。他含着情欲的双眼向下望着他，软软地喊了一句Steve。

Steve抬起深蓝的眼望着他，左手并没有离开了那对被揉出粉红印子的雪白屁股，反而用指尖沿着臀缝向下抚摸，摁揉着已经开始湿润的穴口。他的右手则转向Bucky的囊袋不轻不重地揉捏起来，而他灵活的舌则绕着他的龟头打转，在马眼与沟壑上来回舔舐，然后含着它吞得更深。

Bucky呜咽了一声，手指无意识地收紧起来，终于在第二个深喉之后颤抖着射了出来。

Steve直起身子，吞下了他所有的精液。他用拇指抹了把嘴角，抬眼望向面色潮红一脸羞赧的Bucky，有些揶揄地挑了挑眉：“别害羞Buck，就第一次来说，这已经是个不错的成绩了。”

Bucky的脸已经要烧起来了，他用那双明亮的绿眼睛狠狠地瞪着Steve，突然起身扑向了他。Steve只顾扶住他的腰，一不留神被他推倒在沙发上。Bucky跪在他的腿间，胡乱地扯开他的腰带然后拉下了裤链。然而在看到那被黑色底裤勾勒出的巨大形状时，他的动作明显停滞了一下。

Steve调整了一个舒服的坐姿，犹如一只慵懒的雄狮，好整以暇地看着他的男孩。Bucky咬咬牙拉下内裤，巨大的性器在一瞬间弹出，令Bucky情不自禁地咽了口唾沫。

上帝啊，这真的含得进去吗。

Bucky尝试性地伏下身子，伸出舌尖舔了舔这根青紫色巨物的顶端。Steve闷哼一声，抬手轻抚着他的后颈。Bucky小心地含住他的龟头，学着Steve给他口交时的样子用舌头围绕着他的顶部打转。Steve感受着Bucky生涩的挑弄。他下颌紧绷，喉结不由自主地滚动了一下。Bucky闭了闭眼，舔舐着他的柱身，一狠心吞进去半截。性器一下进入直接戳到了他的喉咙，他在一瞬间便被逼出了眼角的泪花。

Steve闷哼一声，被突然的深喉狠狠地刺激了一下，却强忍着欲望抓住了Bucky的后颈，从他嘴里撤了出来。

Bucky捂住喉咙咳嗽，连眼睛都红了起来。Steve把他抱到自己身上，无奈地抚摸着他的头发，说：“别太着急，我们可以以后再来。”

他将还在顺气的小家伙抱到腿上，一边轻柔地吻着他，一边取出一旁柜子里的凡士林和避孕套。Bucky看着他的动作挑了挑眉，这回换Steve不自在了。他咳嗽一声，说：“有备无患。”

手指倒上润滑油伸入臀缝，摩挲到穴口后有些艰涩地开拓起来。Bucky轻哼一声，Steve吻了吻他的眉心，说：“放松。”

Bucky喘着气，心跳如同擂鼓。他尝试着放松自己的后穴，逐渐吞进了一个指节。他伏到Steve耳边吹气，用纯真绵软的声音道：“Daddy是不是早就想和我在沙发上做爱了？”

Bucky感觉在自己腿间Steve的性器似乎跳动了一下，然后一根手指就直直地全部插入，逼得他呻吟了一声。Steve伸出另一只手拍了下他的臀瓣，瞬间在雪白上留下清晰的指印。他哑声道：“小坏蛋。”

Bucky低低地笑了起来，带着性事中的慵懒与诱人。他低下头咬了咬Steve的喉结，故作凶狠道：“不准打我的屁股，Daddy。”

一只手指已经被完全适应，第二根与第三根手指显得要轻松得多。Steve一边用手指操着Bucky的后穴，一边啃咬着Bucky的脖颈，在牛奶般的肌肤上留下深深浅浅的草莓与牙印。Bucky仰着脖颈哼唧，直到后穴突然被电流般的快感袭击。他尖叫一声，感觉浑身都通了电般酥软了下来。Steve感受到包裹着手指的温热内壁紧紧收缩了一下，就知道他找对了地方。

Steve舔弄着Bucky胸前已经敏感到不行的红肿，手指模拟着性交的频率，深深浅浅地戳弄着那块软肉，Bucky发出一波接一波的叫声，嘴里含糊不清地喊着不要，过了一会儿又换成了好爽，直到他浑身颤抖着被Steve用手指操射了出来。他趴在他的胸膛上喘息了一会儿，抬头用朦胧泪眼凝视着他，说：“Daddy，我想要你进来。”

“好。”

Steve哑着嗓子应了一声，打算撕开避孕套，却被Bucky摁住了手。Bucky凑上来亲吻他的嘴角，软绵绵地靠在他身上说：“我想要Daddy直接插进来。”

Steve动作明显一顿，他低骂一声，觉得自己已经硬的快要爆炸了。他深吸了一口气，掐住Bucky的腰对准自己的性器摁了下去。这根巨大的玩意儿可是手指远不能比的，Bucky尖叫一声，感觉后穴一瞬间被填满到发胀。Steve喘息着，在他耳边低声道：“想让Daddy直接插进来用精液填满你的肚子，然后让你为Daddy生一个弟弟吗？”

Bucky被他的话激得收紧了后穴，Steve闷哼一声，伸手拍了拍他的屁股说：“别夹那么紧，Daddy要进不去了。”

该死，竟然还没有完全吃进去吗，可是Bucky感觉自己已经快要被捅破了。他咬着唇望着Steve，对方结实的胸膛起伏着，深蓝色的眼睛该死的危险与性感。他紧紧抓着Steve的肩膀，对方则一边吻着他的下颌，一边摁住他的腰一寸寸向下，直到最后他一个挺胯整根没入。

Bucky尖叫一声，被刺激得眼泪都流了出来。太大了，也太深了。他感觉自己的胃都要被顶了出来，他低头看向自己沾满精液的腹部，看见自己的小腹被顶得微微隆起。

Steve亲吻着他的泪水，掐着他的腰开始慢慢动了起来。他伸手抹了两把两人下腹上乱七八糟的精液，然后将手指伸进了Bucky的嘴里搅动着他的舌头。Bucky被顶得上下起伏，他流着泪张嘴吃着Steve的手指，津液顺着他的嘴角滴下，落在他被玩得满是红印的胸前。

Steve夹着他的舌头玩弄了一阵，然后开始加快了频率。他双手箍住Bucky的腰不停动作，每一下都顶蹭着他的敏感点，几乎完全抽出再整根没入。Bucky被顶得起起落落，泪水糊了一脸。他抓住Steve的手臂，抽噎着断断续续地带着哭腔喊道：“不，不行了……Steve，要，要被玩坏了……”

Steve吻着他，一转身将他放到身下，将他的双腿放在自己肩上，然后继续凶狠地操干了起来。他一下下顶弄着他最为敏感的腺体。被操得红润充血的软肉紧紧吸附着性器，温热的内壁如同有生命一般贪婪地吞吃着这根巨物，又在它抽出时挽留般被带出一圈媚肉。不同于下身如同要钉进对方身体般那样的凶猛，Steve眼神暗沉，他温柔地亲吻着Bucky的耳垂，低声说：“Daddy相信你不会这么容易被玩坏的。”

Bucky呻吟着，一声一声地喊着Steve的名字。他手指用力抓挠着Steve的后背，津液顺着他的嘴角流到脸颊边，滴落在沙发上染出一片深色的痕迹。他粉嫩的性器被顶得摇摇晃晃，Bucky后知后觉地想要伸手安抚它，却被Steve抓住双手摁在了沙发上。那个可怜的小东西只能一摇一晃地挺立着，顶端不断流出透明的液体。在几十次抽插过后，Bucky仰起头夹紧了后穴，一边哭叫着一边被操射了出来。

他浑身颤抖，大脑一阵阵发白，性器断断续续地吐出一股股白色的液体。精液缓缓沿着柱身流到他的小腹，最后慢慢滑向两人交合的地方。

Bucky软瘫着，许久之后终于回过神来。他低声呜咽，可怜巴巴地望着Steve。他已经被操得说不出话来，只能一边抽噎一边哑着嗓子呻吟，或是被Steve的吻堵得只能发出呜呜的声音。他漂亮的灰绿色双目开始迷离涣散，如同被情欲沾满却又像是无神地放空。

再Bucky第三次被操射之后，Steve终于将精液一滴不漏地射进了他的后穴。Steve喘着气，覆着薄汗的脸庞危险而性感。而那可怜的小家伙已经只能颤巍巍地吐出几股半透明的液体，Bucky本人呢，早就被操地昏睡了过去，此时只是面色潮红地叮咛了一声。

Steve低头吻了吻Bucky的额头，眼中是满得要溢出的柔情。

“我也爱你，我的男孩。”

第二天上午，Bucky是在浑身酸痛中醒来的。

他龇牙咧嘴地躺了一会儿，意识到身上除了酸痛之外一片干净清爽，看来他体贴的Steve已经在他熟睡时为他清理干净了。

他抽了抽鼻子，闻到了煎蛋卷的香味。他爬下了床，发现自己在Steve的房间里。于是他拉开衣柜，取了一件Steve的衬衫套在身上，然后随便扣了两颗扣子，才趿拉着拖鞋走进浴室。

他随便洗漱了一翻，看着镜子里浑身青紫的痕迹与深浅的咬痕满意地笑了笑，才哼着不着调的小曲儿蹦向厨房。

“记得先吃面包再喝牛奶，”厨房里，那个穿着居家服身材火辣的金发男人正看着锅里的煎蛋，偏头对他喊了一声。

Bucky看着他宽厚的背肌与结实的窄腰，注意到他脖子后面有一道长长的抓痕，这让昨晚的部分记忆又重新涌上脑海。Steve蒙着薄汗的腹肌和在他耳边磁性的低语让Bucky战栗了一下，脸上红了一片。

他跑过去从背后抱住了Steve，将头靠在他的背上，露出即将得逞的笑容。

Steve将蛋卷卷起后关了火，转过身时明显愣了一下。Bucky得意地看着Steve，俏皮地眨了眨漂亮的绿眼睛，他扯了下歪掉的领口，举起过长的袖子挥了挥说：“早上好，Daddy。”

Steve捏住他的下巴，给他来了个过分热烈的早安吻。在他们俩都为此气喘吁吁到快要一发不可收拾的时候，Steve喘着气拍了拍他露出半截的屁股，说：“别闹了Bucky，昨晚我有点过头了，我不想再弄伤你。”

Bucky哼唧着仍由对方吻了吻他的额头后松开他去呈蛋卷，突然睁大眼睛似乎想起了什么，噔噔噔跑向冰箱。

“Bucky,”Steve站在餐桌旁，无奈地看着那个小家伙。

“别这样，Steve，”Bucky将礼盒从冰箱里提出来放在桌上，飞快地拆开包装，“我的18岁生日蛋糕可是可怜兮兮地在冰箱里躺了一个晚上，我得来解救它。”

在揭开盖子的前一刻，他俯下身凑近闻了闻，这使得衣摆贴着他挺翘的屁股向上滑了一段。

“我猜是草莓。”

Bucky俏皮地眨了眨眼，然后他兴致勃勃地揭开了盖子。

Steve抱着手臂靠在一旁的橱柜上，微笑着看Bucky惊呼一声后直接摘下一颗草莓丢进嘴里，大声而含混地欢呼着Steve我最爱你了。

Steve走上前，捧住Bucky的脸交换了一个草莓味的吻。

“白天点蜡烛会不会有点傻，”在两人终于黏乎乎地分开后，Bucky抵着Steve的鼻尖说道。

“嗯，好像是有一点。”

Bucky轻哼一声，跑到一边从袋子里抽出蜡烛插在蛋糕上，边点火边说：“我不管，两个月前我就想好我的生日愿望了，可别指望我还能等到晚上。”

“遵命，我的小王子，”Steve笑着为他拉上所有窗帘，房子瞬间被黑暗笼罩。Steve回到Bucky身后，餐厅里只剩下摇曳的烛火散发出温暖的橘光，笼罩着一片小小的世界。而在这个世界里，只有他们，只有Steve和他的Bucky。

Steve将他的男孩揽入怀中，轻声唱着生日歌。平凡而欢快的曲调被带着笑意低声吟唱出来，Bucky随着歌曲摇头晃脑地哼唱，直至收尾，他开心地举起双臂欢呼道：“祝我生日快乐！”

然后他便带着大大的笑容闭上了眼，双手合十静止了几秒，便一口气把蜡烛吹灭。

“许了什么愿望？”Steve把窗帘拉开，回头看向晨光中那双弯起的明亮的绿眼睛。

“不告诉你，”Bucky举起塑料刀，嗓音带着俏皮的尾调。

Steve从背后拥住他，低头啄吻他的耳廓：“真的？”

Bucky拿着刀笑着躲开他的唇：“嘿别这样，这太痒了，我可不想把我的18岁蛋糕切地乱七八糟的。”

Steve闻言没再动作，老老实实地将头枕在他的肩上。Steve看着Bucky将蛋糕切成八块，随后直接铲起一块送到了自己嘴里。在品尝一口之后，这只小猫满足得脚趾连都蜷了起来。

“我爱拿破仑。”

Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，下了这样一个结论。

“你应该爱Steve。”

Steve掰过他的下巴，就着他的唇舌尝了一番草莓拿破仑的味道。

一吻过后，Steve抵着Bucky的额头，用那双深情的蓝眼睛凝视着他，仿佛那是他的整个世界。

“生日快乐，我的男孩。”

-END-


End file.
